<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Magic - Second Chances (ep. 11 alt. ending) by writehard_whumpharder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141014">Cherry Magic - Second Chances (ep. 11 alt. ending)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder'>writehard_whumpharder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30sai made Dotei dato Mahotsukai ni Narerurashii - Freeform, Alternate Ending, Boyfriends, Confessions, Crying, Emotional, Ep. 11, Getting Back Together, Hugging, I'll add more tags later, Japanese Drama - Freeform, Jdrama, Love, Sorry Not Sorry, TV Show, adachi kiyoshi - Freeform, breaking up, cathartic, cherry magic - Freeform, kurosawa yuichi - Freeform, relationships, sorry I got a bit dramatic, standard romcom ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all good guys, I wrote the real ending for ep. 11. It's a bit sad but it's cathartic and has the ending we deserve! I hope you guys enjoy it because I literally cried into my scrambled eggs the whole time I was writing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A light snow started to fall, coating Adachi’s hair with snowflakes. It was terribly cold. Of course it was. Christmas was a week away and here Adachi was walking home in the dark in only a thin coat. He plunged his hands in his pockets to keep them warm then pulled them out again. No, he should just suffer through it. Warmth was too much of a luxury for him. All he had done was make things worse. Keeping this secret from him was bad enough, breaking up with him out of fear was unforgivable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Adachi got back to his apartment, falling heavily on the bed, that he realized what he just did. He ran away. It was as simple as that. Adachi thought back to when he confessed his feelings to Kurosawa just a few weeks ago. He said he ran away and hurt Kurosawa, and in a way, promised that things would be different going forward. Now he’s crying into his pillow after making the same mistakes, again and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He imagined how Kurosawa must feel right now as he blows out the candles and throws away the dinner he made them. Oh god. Part of Adachi wanted to get up and run straight back. He had to find a way to tell Kurosawa the truth, that he doesn’t want to end things between them, but he was still shaking with adrenaline. He’d need to calm down before doing anything. The worst part is, Kurosawa probably didn’t blame him for any of it. He was probably practicing in the mirror the fake smile he would give him the next time they saw each other. Adachi broke his heart and in doing so, broke his own heart as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Kurosawa wanted to give him was an out, an easy way to walk away. In the end, he broke his promise too, he said he wouldn’t let Adachi go yet that’s exactly what he did. They would both go to bed that night with regrets. Knowing it was on him to make things right, Adachi planned to talk to him first thing tomorrow morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Adachi got up at the crack of dawn to prepare. Actually, he just woke up and couldn’t fall asleep again but that’s not the point. He had an idea. He wanted to catch Kurosawa on his way to work in the exact spot that he had told him he liked him. Mostly because he planned to give nearly the same speech, although each word would carry twice as much weight as they did before. The possibility that Kurosawa might be too heartbroken to come to work crossed his mind. He wouldn’t blame him if he was. But he had to try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi went far out of his way to get to that bridge. He checked the time, it was only 6:15am. It would be hours before Kurosawa came if he even came at all. Adachi sat down on the edge of the sidewalk to wait. After ten minutes of freezing his ass off though, he was forced to get up and start pacing. Seeing as he had hours to kill it would make sense to get some hot coffee then come back but Adachi wasn’t confident that would come back if he left now. So he waited, and he waited, and he waited. He was probably going to come down with a cold after this but if he did manage to talk to Kurosawa it would be worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At 8:30am, Adachi’s heart started to race, Kurosawa could show up at any minute. He was nervous but also motivated. He’d already fucked things up this bad, what did he stand to lose? Then he spotted him. Walking slowly, Kurosawa got closer and closer. He didn’t seem to notice Adachi yet, he was too busy staring at the ground trying to keep himself together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurosawa!” Adachi leapt to his feet and put himself directly in his path, more or less where he was standing the last time he was here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa looked up, a bit puzzled at first. A stab of pain went through his heart as he thought he must be dreaming. No way was Adachi really standing before him, just ten feet away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurosawa!” Adachi yelled again. People passing by gave him weird looks which was enough confirmation for him that what he was seeing was in fact, real. The last few steps between them were agonizingly slow. He opened his mouth to say something but Adachi beat him to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his head he recited the words as he remembered them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god, you’re here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adachi bowed forward “Sorry!” Kurosawa seemed to be at a loss for words so he continued. “About yesterday, about all that happened so far, I’m really sorry.” A tension formed between them as Kurosawa began to realize what he was doing. He told himself he wouldn’t cry but damn it, his eyes were already watering. “I… I am a real scaredy-cat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People passed by them in a hurry, casting them odd glances. For a second Adachi wondered why he chose to do this at 8:30 in the morning, one of the busiest times, but he just couldn’t wait. It felt a bit silly but he continued, this was the part he really needed to say. “So many times… so many times, I ran away and hurt you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa closed the gap between them so fast Adachi would have fallen backward if his hands weren’t already there to catch him. He was prepared to continue but Kurosawa didn’t need to hear anymore. He understood. Adachi reached around and held him tight, afraid to let go. He grabbed onto Kurosawa’s jacket like his life depended on it. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have to say this all again. I should have kept my promise the first time. I guess… I guess I’m hoping you’ll give me a second chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi and Kurosawa were different people than they were when they hugged like this the first time. So much had happened between them. And while Kurosawa had to deal with the knowledge that Adachi could read his mind, neither of their feelings had changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I messed up too. I could have done better,” Kurosawa started rambling. There was just so much he wanted to say to him. “Can… can you hear my thoughts right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi paused and pulled away just enough to look at him, “No, actually, I can’t.” He hadn’t realized it before but he didn’t hear people’s thoughts every time he touched someone. There had been a few perfect moments like this one when his mind was quiet. Maybe it was just too important of a moment, maybe Kurosawa’s feelings just couldn’t be put into words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa took a step back suddenly and put his hands on Adachi’s shoulders instead so he could look him in the eye. “We’re gonna get through it. The weird magic stuff and anything else. I fell for you seven years ago, so believe me, magic isn’t what brought us together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi wasn’t so sure, “But… but what if I just go back to how I was before. How will I understand people without hearing their thoughts. I don’t, I can’t read other people like normal people do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adachi…” Kurosawa whispered, “Adachi. You don’t need magic to understand.” He smiled despite the tears still running down his face. “You know what we’re gonna do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Adachi asked, genuinely confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna talk to each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna use our words and say out loud what we’re thinking. It’s not hard, I promise. You’ll get the hang of it.” It seemed so painfully obvious now. Of course that was an option. Reading minds isn’t the only way to know what people are thinking. Adachi decided to start practicing right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” He said out loud, just loud enough for Kurosawa to hear and not every nosy person passing by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa couldn’t help but wrap him in a hug again, “I love you too.” There was a pause as their emotions finally began to wind down. “By the way, how do you lose your magic?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of the first chapter from Kurosawa's perspective</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Adachi left, Kurosawa sat on the couch and thought for a long time about what just happened. Silent tears slipped from his eyes as he thought about how scared he looked. Even with him gone he found he couldn’t break down and sob because that wouldn’t be fair somehow. Adachi made a choice and he had to find a way to support it. Kurosawa always knew this moment was coming, the moment he’d have to let Adachi go. He’d been mentally preparing for it for years because even while they were dating, there had been a limit with Adachi. Tonight he pushed that boundary and look what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself appreciating that Adachi shoved him away because if he did kiss him against his wishes, he’d never forgive himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t I realize sooner that something was going on? Was there anything I could have done to keep him from crying? How long has Adachi been feeling overwhelmed? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He figured it had all just become too much for him and Kurosawa hoped he could breathe a sigh of relief now. It would be hard going back to just being a friendly coworker with Adachi but he was determined to keep at least that much. They’d go back to how things were before when Adachi was happy and there was no pressure on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s funny how little he thought about the mindreading part. If Kurosawa could actually wrap his mind around what that meant, maybe he’d be uncomfortable with it but all he could think about was how Adachi must be feeling. An hour after Adachi left Kurosawa started to worry. Maybe he shouldn’t have let him run out like that. He could have gotten him a taxi. It was a risk but he had to know so he texted him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you get home safe? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The message was left on read for exactly 8 minutes before Adachi replied with a simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Knowing he was home and okay made Kurosawa feel a lot better so he was able to clean up the dinner he made by putting all the food in tupperware and putting it in the fridge. No sense in wasting perfectly good food. Except for the rice, eating day-old rice is a crime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were so many things that happened that night that gave way to a torrent of emotions as well as unanswered questions. He hoped he’d get a chance to talk to Adachi about it at some point, probably not right away. Just as he was about to fall asleep though, his phone buzzed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you hate me now? - Adachi</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa sprung up in bed, his eyes widening as he read the text. He couldn’t respond fast enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I could never. - Kurosawa</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How could you not though? I used my power to get close to you, I even used it to cheat on the stationary competition. - Adachi</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t care about that. I care about your feelings. I’m sorry I took it too far, I was only thinking of what I wanted. - Kurosawa</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d much rather have this conversation in person but maybe it was easier for Adachi to express himself over text. As he read through them again and thought about what Adachi said, it seemed like they were talking about different things. It was hard to ask him though because he wasn’t sure Adachi would be honest. He might try to spare his feelings by insisting it was okay when it wasn’t. Kurosawa wondered how things might have been different if he could read Adachi’s mind. There were so many times he wanted to know what he was thinking. Adachi didn’t respond to his last text but it was getting late so Kurosawa decided to just go to sleep. He really didn’t look forward to waking up the next morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa ended up waking up 20 minutes before his alarm was scheduled to go off. He decided to take that time to shower and just try to relax. The temptation to skip work and mope around at home was strong but he figured that would just make things worse. Starting today, things would go back to normal. He’d do his best to neither seek Adachi out nor avoid him. He’d offer a pleasant smile, the same one he gave all his coworkers. Maybe in time Adachi would feel comfortable around him again. It’d be nice if they could stay friends and occasionally eat lunch together. It all depended on what Adachi wanted. To be honest, Kurosawa found Rokakku a bit annoying at times but maybe it would be better to approach Adachi in a group, not just the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he got dressed he made various plans for what he could do to make Adachi more comfortable in case they did run into each other. Damn it, he wanted to shower Adachi in gifts as an apology. He wanted to make him a lunch of all his favorite food again, maybe with some pastries on the side. He wanted to give him his scarf and gloves because didn’t seem to have either of those things and it was getting too cold not to. That’s what made him feel the most conflicted actually, how could he take care of Adachi from a distance? They weren’t together anymore but he still wanted to make sure he ate proper meals. Adachi didn’t have much confidence in his work so he wanted to somehow remind him how well he’s doing. Maybe he could pass some things along through Fujisaki. She was friends with Adachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he left the house he lost a little bit of his resolve. It would be hard, really hard, but he had to do it. As he walked he continued running through various scenarios that could happen at work while attempting to comfort himself in the back of his mind. His heart still hurt but that feeling turned to numbness when he thought about the fact that this moment was always coming. He was lucky just to have these weeks with Adachi, they’ll always be special to him. Usually he’d put that mask of a friendly smile on as soon as he left the house but today he was so tired he figured he’d save his energy and put it on when he got to the office. Until then he’d sulk as much as he wanted to. Kurosawa was still dragging his feet listlessly when he heard someone call his name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adachi… no it couldn’t be. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He prepared himself for disappointment as he looked up at the source of the sound. His brain must really be fried at this point because the person standing there certainly looked just like Adachi but it wouldn’t make sense for him to be there. His apartment was in a completely different area, he didn’t walk this way to work. The possibility that he would come there for him never crossed his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurosawa!” He heard it again and this time a couple of women sneered at him as they passed by for yelling so early in the morning. So he was there, it was real. Kurosawa took a deep breath and walked toward him. He was ready to say something nice and neutral to him but Adachi beat him to it. They were only a few feet apart now but Adachi continued to talk at a romantic, if not slightly embarrassing, volume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” He bowed forward. “About yesterday…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa was so happy he thought his heart might stop. Adachi was standing there in broad daylight, saying the same intimate words he had said that night when they met on that bridge. It really meant something that Adachi was willing to put himself out there like this with so many people watching. Kurosawa listened, savoring every word, until he couldn’t stay away any longer. He wrapped Adachi in a hug and was surprised when Adachi hugged him back with just as much desperation. Kurosawa was confident that if they both cared about each other, they could figure it out. He’d give it his all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After walking to the office together Kurosawa felt like he had been revived. There was so much doubt and insecurity hanging between them that was slowly dissipating. They weren’t 100% back to normal yet but Adachi had made it clear that he wanted to get there and that’s what mattered. Kurosawa didn’t attempt to hold his hand but he did insist on putting his scarf on him. They would have to talk about all this more later, not just the mind-reading, but also what happened between them. Kurosawa was still worried that he had scared him. Getting pushed across the room was awkward but he understood it completely. It was looking more and more like poor timing with everything else going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will I see you at lunch? You don’t have to, no pressure,” Kurosawa said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi sighed, this whole thing had been exhausting for him, “I’m not sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kurosawa said, he didn’t seem at all disappointed. When they got off the elevator Adachi happened to touch his arm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just want to make sure Adachi has good food to eat. He probably doesn’t want me hovering around him too much. What about when he leaves the office later? Adachi needs a hat, scarf, and gloves or he’ll catch cold. If I got him some, would he wear them? </span>
  </em>
  <span>As usual, Kurosawa was thinking only nice things about him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>